Sans!
by ShippingJR
Summary: What would happen if you brought a Skeleton with bad puns and a group of ponies into one? A giant cluster of dorky, irresponsible and straight up weirdness of a Cross- I-I mean Adventure! After Timeline and Timelines pass, Meta after Meta. One day a Timeline was in for it, so was a certain skeleton. Falling in and out of reality with every Timeline, this one had different outcome..
1. Chapter 1

Asgore's Royal Judgement Halls

"Had enough yet kid," Said a Anti/Non-Anti Morphic Skeleton with a blue hoodie and black jeans which had white stripes along his shorts, His left hand blazed a blue fire. "Like I said ... You're going to have a bad time, Dirty Brother Killer." Knowing that anyway he wasn't going to win, he gave less and less serious attacks until suddenly... They suddenly were in another castle.

"Where are we?" The skeleton questioned, only to barely dodge a swipe from the kids knife. "Still trying? Well get ready, I'm going to use my Special Attack If you keep pushing me kid."While starting his plan like every Genocide Timeline, the skeleton started to launch his plan. Although he felt that something was off when he first left Asgore's Castle, like there were other similar power weilders. Almost like Gas- No, he promised that he wouldn't mention his name again. After all, it was his fault that got him to give him some of his power.

"Last chance kid, Leave or get ready to-" Before he could finish, he felt a sudden surge of power. His left eye started flicker blue then to yellow in a very fast paced pattern, until... "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming... On days like these, Kids like you... Should be burning in hell."

Turnaround kid, It'd be a crime. If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you, So don't step over that line or else, Friend you're gonna have a bad time. But kids like you don't play by the rules and guys like me, It ain't easy to be played for fools, So let's go, Let the room get chiller. Let's go Dirty Brother Killer.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table, I can tell you're getting really sick of trying. But I think you're just mad, you keep dying. You're not gonna win, We'll be here together, Fighting in this throne room forever, Now I know you just reset each time I beat'cha but I'll always be right back to meetcha. I know you're made oooof Looove, Looove. Looove, Looove.

This is where it stops, This is where it ends. If you want to get past me, well you better try again, but no matter how I stall you, You don't give up your attack. Do you just like the feeling, of your sins Crawling on your back? Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, You should know by now that mercy's off the table, Think that you can try and spare me like I'm some pawn? Well, you didn't spare my brother, So get dunked on.

I know you made my friends all disappear but everything they cared about is why I'm here. I am their Mercy, I am their Vengeance, I am Determination. I know you're made ooof Looove, Looove. But I think I'm stronger than you.

"You're done kid. For good," But before he launched his G-Blaster, a giant scar swept across his hoodie. Going straight through, fragmenting his ribs. He soon fired his G-Blaster which incinerated the kid. "*Groan*, Ugh. That kid still did it... But at least he's gone for good.

* * *

Canterlot Gardens

"Girls, we finally defeated Tirek!" A purple pony said, who was surrounded by 7 other ponies "Whoa, girls did you feel giant magic presence in the Castle?" Two giant majestic cross-species ponies in the group stated. Quickly gaining the attention of 6 other ponies. Before the other ponies could ask what was wrong, the other majestic one cut in and stated. "Tia, this magic seems familiar to Sombra's and Tirek's dark arcane magic," As soon as she said that, everyone could tell this was bad. "We must make haste to the Castle!" They were covered in a giant light ball.

They arrived to see a hairless monkey with a striped T-Shirt. It had bones penetrating his chest and a red heart which appeared to be snapped in half. "Oh my word! Who could of done such a thing to such a young colt!" Screeched a pony in the group of 8. But they soon looked yonder of the kid and saw an unfamiliar skeleton surrounded in a roaring blue flame. Suddenly, a Rainbow/Cyan pony questioned, "Who and What are you? If your trouble then you have a thing coming at you." What she just said seemed to make the fractured skeleton laugh in an apparently deep voice.

"Heh... You remind me of someone... Kid." Soon the skeleton seemed to blackout. Slowly, a almost silenced pony which had a butterscotch like skin slowly tip-toed Its way towards the downed skeleton. She proceeded to gently poke it in the head, more specifically the abyssed eyes. Although she didn't like the feeling of being put on the spot-light, even doe she didn't care that this skeleton just murdered a little hairless monkey. Right?

"Ummm, excuse me Mr. Skeleton. Uhhh, would you so kindly wake up," She asked in an type of unheard whisper, "I-I mean, If you want to... I guess..." All of a sudden, the skeleton seemed to be resurrected and started coughing up something that smelt like...

"Oh my Gosh! Are you blee- Wait, is that Tomato Ketchup?" She started to look a bit puzzled on how a skeleton even had Ketchup in it in the first place. She just assumed it was his version of blood, along with the others. "Uhhh, Girls. I think I need some help, It appears to be filled with Ketchup and have some fractured ribs?" Before she could get them to come over, she was interupted.

"*Cough*, Hey the names Sans. Sans the Skeleton." It wheezed. It appeared to be smiling, a forced one but still a smile. "Heh, This hurts a ton. A SkeleTON. *Wheeze*" It started to chuckle a bit at It's own pun. This seemed to put everybody off. But they just let it slide, for now.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Canterlot Castle's Throne Room

San's P.O.V

Well, I guess this new timeline could of gotten better. Right? I mean the kid could have murdered the innocent creatures of this Timeline. Heh, I wonder if the kid is gonna reset this time... maybe by doing that I could get back to Asgore's Castle? But, I've been thinking about this Timeline's ending's. Is there gonna be more than one chance? Are there any other endings? Will the kid return?

Heh heh... He sure did have a crack at It this time... Yeaaa, Probably not the greatest time to make a pun. Eh, who am I kidding. Everybody loves a great pun now and again. Wonder what those ponies are up to anyway? At least that that giant pale pony had the decency to heal me, Only wish she could of fixed my hoodie as well.

* * *

Canterlot Castle's Throne Room

"Could somepony possibly tell me what's going on?" A marshmallow like unicorn questioned, Obviously secretly demanding silently under her breath. "I mean, Look at this thing! It's not even a type of creature that I know of, I don't even know what type of animals skeleton it's supposed to be." Sans seemed to be annoyed by this.

"Eyyy lady, Cut me some slack. I just saved you from a ravenous murdering kid, Who could of potentially killed everybody or everypony - What ever term you use - Until there weren't anybody to kill. He would of destroyed your Soul While he was at It." This seemed to cause their emotions to rise up a fair bit. Although the large pale pony started to speak to Sans, cutting off any questions from the group.

"Sorry, We just ummm. How would you say this? Oh yes, We were just startled a bit when you... 'Saved' us all from this murderous child" She begun, Hoping that she'd strike something like an old friend of her's would so. Sadly, her expectations didn't live up it. That seemed to amuse him.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry about what emotions you were put through during that. Usually only us two were to witness it..." He muttered the last part, Hoping that they won't notice. Although a single individual, Aka a butterscotch pegasus, seemed to catch a glimpse of what Sans muttered, Thinking that It would affect the situation, She ignored it 'till she thought It would relevant.

A quick realization popped inside their heads and started to take action. "Oh! We just forgot to introduce ourselves, sorry for that. Time to get straight to the point I guess," The lavender pony made her presence present rather than being a silent silhouette In the group. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Star student and apparent recent Alicorn/Princess of Equestria." In the crowd, a certain Cyan pony whispered something similar to 'Nerd' or 'Bookworm', only to get a royal receiving of the N.M glare by Luna. "The pink Earth pony is named Pinkie Pie, The shy Pegasus who helped you wake up is named Fluttershy, This stubborn but loyal Rainbow Pegasus is named Rainbow Dash, Behind me is AppleJack. A proud Applebucker of Sweet Apple Acres, Last but not least is Rarity. The 'Fabulous' white Unicorn."

The two larger Alicorns started to introduce themselves. "My name is Princess Celestia, but you can call me Celestia. This here on my left is Luna, My little sister." ...That last sentence caused Sans to cringe, a lot. He hung his head before his left socket flashed a deep crimson blue, It almost instantaneously died down. The princesses, Excluding Twilight, noticed the pained face on Sans' face and debated a bit to ask about the subject... Which they did.

"Uhhh, Excuse me Sans. We, uhhh, noticed your sudden mood swing. Pray tell what's wrong? If you would like to discuss It." Luna changed the subject quickly. Sans visibly didn't like where the conversation was leading, So he tried to quickly dismiss the question. But a sudden burning feeling inside his Soul irresistibly tempted him to respond to the question. The girls soon caught up with the princesses request, Who also wanted know what disgruntled him.

"Do ya really wanna know?" Unsurely, everybody nodded. Their reacts were met with a slightly annoyed sigh. "Huh, Well there's no point of holding my emotions back, Right?" AppleJack soon replied with an 'Enope' that kinda put Sans in a weird predicament. Not getting what she meant, Sans told them about his little brother, Papyrus. "Well to start off with, I have a younger brother named Papyrus. He is a lanky but very tall skeleton, Who wears a white curved plain white chest piece with a cape wrapping around the neck part of his chest peice. For his shorts, he wears a small curved boxers in the shape of a half circle. For his shoes, he wears long red boots with black straps on them."

After describing him, Rainbow commented something inappropriate about Papyrus. Sans took note of this, His mentality broke for a moment and his left socket started to flash a similar pattern. A Blue roaring flame emerged from the ground and quickly surrounded Sans. Everybody noticed this quickly. "Heh heh heh... Make fun of him again and watch, You don't want this. So watch what you're saying, kid. okay?" This surge of power made the princesses tremble from the inside and quickly silenced everybody. Rainbow instantly regretted the comment, But before she could apologize, Sans quickly dispersed the flames.

"Remember, kid. Watch what things you say to people or you'll regret it." He glared into her Soul and made sure she didn't make another witty comment. "Kid... listen, Alright? I don't take insults like that about my brother, at all." He soon added something, before he would've been accused something out of the blue. "Remind me to Chill out!" Everybody just face-hoofed, "Ya get it? 'Cuz I got a winter jacket, and I need to Chill. Anybody? No, Okay..."

* * *

?'s Throne Room

"My king, I just received news of an dark wielder at a nearby grasp," A Pegasus with a broken horn stated, "We were told that he has enough power to re-energize your army with new capabilities while simultaneously able to get you at near, or even full power." This king seemed to have taken quite a liking to the sudden news. This amused him.

"...Send out 'Madigan's'...I'm sure they'll do just fine, unlike my last guards." Calling in more Pegasi and Unicorns to collect the 'Madigan's', he soon started to menacingly chuckle at his newly formed plans.

?'s Containment Unit Section 4E

"Alright ya mutts, get on out there unless you want to be thrown in 'Vault' with the others," They all rapidly fell in line, like a group of rookies on their first day. "Now listen... The king has stated that If he doesn't get his prize, then It's of with your 'eads. Remember to take the stealthy approach, don't go head on first or you'll bite the dust. That stands for you #406F. No screw ups this time around." Taking their concentration as a yes, he sent out the pack for their next hunt. "Boston B. Jersey, get here stat."

Scrambling towards the masked covered 'Alicorn', he stood inches away from his 'Personal Space'. Knowing what happened when he provoked or did something to aggravate him in the slightest. "Sir, you called?" He soon received a No-Buck Sherlock from him. Which quickly included a wing slap to go along with it.

"I want you 'ta watch mutts while they scrounge and rip-apart that dark wielder. Guide them so that they'll succeed unlike their last hunt." Adding a tone of trust and seriousness along, to ensure him the least. "Here's what I want 'cha ya to do. Guide them to climb above and other the pillars in his room by setting a hyper-sonic link with this wrangler like contraption. Dan said it'd setup a waypoint, just point in the general direction of the room he's staying in and keep up there 'till they arrive. Next I want you to change the -X and -Z frequencies. -X being between 63 and 76, while the -Z is being between 43 and 52. It tells them to hunt and activate their instincts. Tweak around with the frequencies on the prototypes in the C-Quadrant of the Testing Facility. Don't screw this up, I'm putting our trust on the line." And off he went. Planning on a 'Plan-B' Incase.

Memorising it in his head, Boston made his way towards the Testing Facility.

* * *

?'s C-Quadrant of Testing Facility

Arriving at the steel-plated door, Boston turned to a fancy-sighting. "Yo doc, what 'cha 'Egghead's up 'ta this time? Seems to be a... Well, heck If I know what it 'tis." He was returned with an array of sighs, he seemed to of taken the message. Not...

"Well, fraulein. Zhis 'ere is an robot colt, masked vith an aluminum exoskeleton vhich is covered vith zhese arc metalium. Crafted by yours truly." He explained, hoping to get through his thick skull. At least give him a bit of how the mechanism works, in his mind it seemed to work. "It vhill be covered in zhis rubber like material, supposed to keep it from freaking out ze residents of any village, castle or settlement. All ve were told vhas to create it, orders are orders according to... You know who..." Not wanting to mention his name, he proceeded to pry open the casing. This seemed to want Boston to start a conversation... Again.

"Well, doc. It seems that you still haven't lost that Germane voice a yours, avent 'cha?" Knowing what he'd say, he made his way towards the prototypes. "Ya'd think that, with your great mind 'a yours, you'd put the prototypes in an separate room. Ya know, 'ta keep ya safe incase they go haywire?" He made a swift start with the frequencies and pointing. It was really hard to point stuff if you was him, apparently. From time to time he'd break a knob here and there which made Dan want to stuff him in a suit... Strangely enough, he'd found the will to not murder him yet.

"Ey, I think I'm getting the 'ang of it. What 'cha think doc?" He questioned, "I mean like, c'mon. I'm a natural when it's things like this."

"You know your trying my patience, and vy ze way. I think they aren't naturally zhis hungry vhen it comes to your tail. Vy ze way, you know you can call me Dan. Not doc, it irritates me in ze slightest of ways possible." The heavy accented Germane made no hesitation to fill in what he'd feel naturally towards him. Hate with some respect.

"Whateva doc. By the way, has that son of a buck been fiddling with the new armour. He's been stuck up to no end with that new armour, seemed to be taking quite a shine towards the discovery but eh, what do I know?" A near silent 'Dummkopf' was heard, giving a weird demeanor inside of him. Almost like it shouldn't provoke him not more longer or he'll... Have a bad time?

* * *

Canterlot Castle Throne Room

"Girls, huddle round. We need to discuss something about Sans... He seemed to of disappeared after his little joke, while we were... You know." Twilight wanted to get to the bottom of the sudden outburst. She'd ask the princesses to help but they left in a blink of an eye as well. "His magic seemed to have shown when Rainbow insulted his brother, meaning that his brother means a lot to him. Rainbow, you really need to know some manners towards other individuals."

Rainbow seemed to of blushed to that comment. Or was it blood rushing towards her head due to Applejack tying her with her lasso, can't tell which. Out of the blue, a random voice appeared out of nowhere.

"I think that I'll answer all your questions, If you'd so kindly look down here." The girls did and they soon found a Daisy which appeared to be a non-sadistic smile.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Hello, I'm the ShippingJR and I hope you like this chapter. You can give me some feedback if you want but thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Canterlot Castle Throne Room

"How in 'ta hay are ya even speaking right now?" Applejack seemed to be in a pickle with the situation, obviously wondering why there was a fully fledged sentient daisy. She felt as if she'd forgotten something or even somebody...

Rainbow started to see stars, "Applejack, I know that you're trying to wrap your head around this but could you possibly let me down? I'm turning bluer than the time I was in hospital. Not that I'd re-create that whole episode again but I'd appreciate you PUTTING ME DOWN!" She let go of the rope which somehow lazily fell, giving Rainbow enough time to not land on any part of her body.

"Do I have everybody's attention? Good, now that listening. I'd like to discuss and give a heads up about that devious skeleton. Don't trust him, he only killed that wretched kid because It was apart of his plan." The daisy's face suddenly changed into a crazed killing face, to say an ongoing line. "You don't want a bad time, do you?" His face turned to the 'Original' one and vanished into the crystalline pavings.

Everything became ominous and luminous in the room, as if the atmosphere left with that flower...

"OMG! I just remembered something super-duper important!" Pinkie begun, "We forgot to ask his name! His name could be 'Non-sadistic but Creepy Face' or maybe 'Cutey-patuty Weirdo Flower'. Oh oh, or maybe 'Flowey'? Nah to simple. Ooo, maybe-" In mid-sentence, she was cut off by Rainbow who carried a annoyed face.

* * *

PonyVille, Twilight's Castle

A purple drake was busy cleaning up the Bed, Dishes, Windows, Owl, Weird creepy daisy looking at him, Gem- Wait, weird creepy daisy looking at him? He didn't recall having to take care of one of those on his checklist, or was he missing something... What he could remember, before burning a quarter of his scroll, was doing the Bed, laundry, owl, dishes, books, gems and helping Rarity when she arrived back. Last part was from Casa Nova aka Spike.

He just thought it was a gift from Roseluck. Although she'd usually handle roses of all colours with a few snow-drops which were exclusive to spring only after Winter Wrap-up... He decided to investigate.

"Uhhh, this is probably a prank from the crusaders. Yeah thats it, Its just a prank." What happened next startled Spike, it was sentient too much of his surprise.

"Just a prank you say? But what If I were to tell you that it wasn't?" The flower had a Canterlot atmosphere around him, further complicating the current state of Spike. Sort of felt like it was all to calm and natural. That seemed to of disturbed his suspicions. "I'd like to make a proposal to you kid. But It would cost you dearly I'm afraid."

Before Spike could question, he was surrounded by vines and weed. He let out a screech of help but he was to deep in the castle for anyone to help...

* * *

The Heart of PonyVille

The Element bearers arrived in PonyVille with warm welcomes ranging from simple 'Hello!' to even bowing at Twilight by her sudden transformation from a while back. It put her feathers in a bunch but bottled it up until she was in a secluded area. Though they felt like they were being watched from afar.

"Those six ponies remind me of those six human souls back at Asgore's castle. Each striking a similar tone with the colours as well... Kinda..." As far as he would go with saying who represented who, two didn't seem to match with the colour although had the same talent as of two of the souls.

Twilight represented the Purple due to her Harmony, Applejack represented the Orange due to her Honesty, Rarity represented Blue due to her Generosity, Rainbow represented Neon due to her Loyalty, Pinkie represented Yellow due to her laughter and another reason which lead to hidden... And Fluttershy represented Green due to her Kindness.

"And I do believe that If I collect their precious jewels, which I saw when leaving the castle, I'd return to my true powerful self! It would be ashame If they suddenly disappeared... That would be a pleasant sight indeed." Continuing to monologue,he didn't seem to notice a stand behind him with a skeleton chugging the endless stream of conduits with red large plump veggie dogs.

The skeleton alarmed him. "Eyyy, Flowey. What brings you here to these parts? I thought you didn't like my food" He said carrying that smug grin. "Anyway, how'd ya like the fight between us. Huh? Kid always had a sneaky way of backstabbing me."

Chugging away at the conduits seemed to disgust Flowey, which he'd try to take in his own vines while suffocating his Soul. At the mean time, he'd just torment him the same way he does to all. "At least I don't get killed when he decides to go Genocide, he is willing enough to let me guide him throughout the journey," Flowey said with his vines digging deeper with each word. "Especially when it comes to killing brothers the most." That hit emotional and mental levels at its limits.

His reaction didn't waver the slightest. It made a disappointing sight to Flowey, although he could feel his mental state cracking. But before he could make another witty and 'Insult to Injury' comment, Sans disappeared with the whole bar he'd set up. Along with the cooker and ingredients surprisingly enough.

Flowey and Sans may know each other but didn't know each others attributes. Even with remembering some parts of timelines, abilities seemed to not of counted with the paradox like memories.

* * *

Twilight's Castle

"Girls, this whole situation seems to have a hidden meaning to it. I mean a unknown skeleton which barely resembles any other skeletal creature parts, a talking daisy which seemed to be sadistic, and now Spike's missing! This has to be a clue of an upcoming force to be reckoned with. We must tell the princesses immediately about this conspiracy, although I don't have Spike..." Twilight was in her panic mode. At the same time it looked like Rarity's drama sections at the same time, again. The girls was worried due to her in her panic state, Applejack quickly intervened.

"'Na calm down Sugarcube. No need 'ta get in a muddle, were worried as much as you are right 'na or even more," Hoping to not restrain her, she asked for Pinkie for help. Crazily enough, she wasn't on a sugar rush thanks to Twilight. "I want ya 'ta breath slowly. In. And out."

"Yeah, cmon Twilight. I'm really worried about you." Pinkie gave her an honorary 'Pinkie Hug' while doing so. It worked.

After Twilight calmed down, she went off to grab a book about Anomalies relating to Talking Flowers, Unknown Skeletons and Missing Assistants. Luck wasn't in favour of that specific book in the slightest, fortunately Pinkie came in. She popped out of a wedged area and pulled out the book from within. She whispered 'Take it' in a ghostly theme which made Twilight chuckle at her silliness.

Flipping through the book, she found somethings about Timelines and SAVE and RESET with a bunch of other things which she thought was irrelevant. She also questioned why it was in the book in the first place. Skimming the entire book, inside and out, she covered some fascinating facts. Someone didn't seem to appreciate her find those fascinating facts in the slightest.

* * *

Outskirts of PonyVille

San's P.O.V

Good to know he still knows where to hit rock bottom. Heh heh... I'm starting to question why do I keep on talking to myself as if I'm talking to Papyrus... I wish the kid would just reset right now, save me the trouble of living through this pain he caused. Although it does feel like he's doing it right now. Feel myself fading away.

...Wait, I think thats the Veggie dogs. Can't tell which. Never understood that really. I can know that there are multiple Timelines, defeat the kid over and over, have enough power to overthrow Asgore and stop Flowey at the same time but can't tell if I'm fading... Great, I'm now collapsing.

With a sudden force, I could feel my bones become jelly like and my eye feeling as if it was alive. It certainly wasn't pleasant.

* * *

Sans' skeleton body formed in a non-pre-existent room which made his body hover above an abyss of nothingness. 3 Silhouette figures appeared in the distance but disappeared when Sans began to stir. He stretched his bones and tested his eyes while rubbing his temples.

Rubbing it seemed to of made the headache worse which he gained from rubbing it too much. His headache switched into a vision, which had him in many different places/Timelines. One appeared with him standing underneath a opened window while spinning a bone, aggressively glaring at a group of humans who reminded him of those ponies at that castle.

The next vision appeared with him standing in a place looking at Frisk instead of Chara with two ponies. One with a magician hat with a cloak with a exact same style and what seemed to be a creature which was called 'Sweet'.

The last vision appeared with him with what seemed to be bandages around his ribs. He'd thought that Tia or Celly would of just put them back them healed them instead of bandages but oh well. Different vision or Timeline, he couldn't tell which. Although he felt as if this room was familiar to him as if Gas-... No, he's got to let go of the past.

So much was jogging through his mind, forgetting what was real and what was not. Too many Timelines with these new visions he can't even remember glimpses of. Guess he'll never fully understand the powers of resetting and saving.

Once the vision and pain ended, he decided that he'd explore his new surroundings. If it was anything like his room, then he'd of been dunked on in a way. Although a new sudden pain would increase exponentially if he'd try to go further than 5 feet. Creepiness and pain not wavering in the slightest. It really got onto his nerves.

Sans tried to test his powers, just to check if it's in full working order to say the least. Doing so resulted in more pain, felt like he was supposed to do nothing until the end of time itself. Which wouldn't happen in a while.

* * *

?'s Castle Throne Room

"What do you mean that you can't sense his power, his powers are able to strengthen me and my army. How could you of lost him?!" The king seemed of not stopping for a while due to his insolent minions failing to find Sans.

Few hours after his bottle of rage let out, Boston B. Jersey and Dan could hear the ruckus from all the way down in the Testing Facility. They assumed it was their boss aka Masked Alicorn being ridiculed at for losing their prime objective. Which in a matter of fact they were right. Surprisingly, they were consoled by the King and said it weren't their faults. Which got them a raise somehow...

"Ey, at least Mikhail won't insult due to me being just a Civil Rank. Im now a Freelance. What 'cha think Doc-I mean Dan..." He saved himself just by a close shave. Dan gladly responded in-delight.

"Vell, I'm now at a Mercenary grade vhich means I'm no longer a Freelance. Meaning zhat I'm better zhan you, as it should be." He emphasized the last part with glee. Earning a 'Seriously Bro?' look from Jersey, he continued his ego with pride until he bumped in by accident. "Oh, hello Dell. Good to ze ya, still vorking on zat armour?" He tried to strike a conversation with him but failed to do so. seemed to be more focused on the armour than they thought.

"Sorry ya'll but I've got 'ta get back on the armour stat. Reason being, the hunk of junk would've gone hay-wire if I don't get back as fast as possible." The Appleloosa accented pony went off. The two started to theorize that the armour had something in it that kept on attracting to it. But it was just a coincidence, right?

* * *

CutieMark Crusader's Clubhouse

Three fillies sat around a little circular table with what looked like cards with different drawings and objectives. One of the fillies wore a scruffy stetson with a bow wrapping around it. Another filly wore a cow costume with a 'belle' dangling from her neck and the last filly had flying goggles which were above her eyes, behind her ears.

"Oh shoot, I don't think the role-playing CutieMark is for us girls." The filly with goggles just gave the stetson wearing one and gave her a distressed sigh. The cosplayer followed in pursuit which she replied with,

"I was kinda dubious about the idea from the beginning, who even put that in there anyway?" Due to her being a 'Dictionary', the stetson filly just made fun of her cow suit. Not bothering to start a comment war...

...A voice broke the fourth wall and just said 'It's called a flame war, look it up'...

"What in 'ta hay was that voice?"

"I don't know but I wasn't scared, I'm as brave as Rainbow Dash doe!" The goggled one acted as brave as she could with a neutral look.

"Anywho, Sweetie Belle. It's your turn 'ta pick the card for our CutieMark's" They took off all of their clothes and continued with the rest of the cards...

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back again. Sorry for not updating, Uni is a pain in the butt. Anyway feel free to leave comments and maybe I'd do some mini adventures along the way/journey. This is the ShippingJR, signing off.**


End file.
